Have I met you?
by bballgyrl50
Summary: Jack meets someone in a bar but what happens when he meets him again. SamJack and some Pete.
1. Have I met you?

**Have I met you?**

Disclaimer: I don't own the stargate or its characters

Spoliers: Chimera, Affinity

Rating: PG

Category: general, a little bit of romance

Author notes: This is my first fanfic so don't be too mean please just give me helpful ideas. I'm 14.

* * *

The man sat at the bar with a beer in hand. He watched as people came into the restaurant sober and left drunk. He was one of the few in there that wasn't drunk. He watched as a kind of heavyset guy sat down in the bar stool next to him. He ordered a beer and then turned to General Jack O'Neill.

"Nice night isn't it." The chubby man stated more than asked.

"I guess so." Jack O'Neill replied. Truth be told it wasn't really all that nice out. Winter had just appeared in Colorado Springs and it was already freezing out.

"Something wrong?" The man asked. There was something weird about this guy and he was going to figure out what.

Jack finished his beer and sat the empty glass down.

The bar tender looked at him and asked, "Another one General?"

He nodded and turned back to chubby. "No not really." He said answering the man's earlier question.

"So you're a general huh. My girlfriend is a colonel in the air force. Always away on business. I moved here to spend time with her but I've only seen her once this week. I think I saw her more when I lived in Denver!" He laughed a little but noticed that the general wasn't laughing so he stopped.

"If you don't mind me asking. Why are you telling me all of this?" Jack wasn't in the mood. He had a bad day at work and he came here to get away from it all only to get stuck sitting next to some nerd who wanted to talk.

"I thought I would try and make a few friends since I am going to be living here for a while. I asked her to marry me."

"Really? What she say?" He was going to try and play friendly.

"She hasn't answered yet. I asked her two weeks ago and she still hasn't made up her mind. I think there might be someone else in her life I'm just not sure who. She works with a lot of guys and I know she is close to a lot of them. Her best friends are guys, which kind of makes me worried. Ya know. Like she is always spending time with them and not me. They are always going out to eat or over to each other's house. She calls them team nights. I'm not worried about two of the guys. She talks about them like brothers but there is this one guy. I guess he's a general also. That's what she calls him but she is always talkin' 'bout him. The general this or the general that. Isn't like against the rules for her to have a relationship with him?"

"Doesn't mean she can't like him. One of my colonels is my best friend." Jack said not mentioning that he wished she were more than that to him.

The other man sensed more so he asked, "But you wish there was more?"

Jack O'Neill looked at the guy and finally nodded. "Sometimes. I've worked with her for eight years. We were a team and best friends but I don't know what happened. I started to feel more for her. I guess that was kind of normal considering the work that we did. It was normal for people in the same chain of command to be close. We saved each other's lives on many occasions but I always thought that she would be mine somehow. Like when I retire she would be there but she met this guy. A real jerk ya know and he asked her to marry him. She asked me a couple days ago what she should do. What was I supposed to say? No don't do it stay with me I love you. I don't think so. I couldn't do that to her. She finally finds someone who she can be with and even though I want to be that one I want her to be happy. She deserves that and so much more." Jack finished.

"Wow. Ya know if you care about her that much you should go after her. Tell her how you feel cause if you don't she might not do the right thing." Chubby said.

Jack felt a buzzing in his pocket. He pulled out his phone and answered it.

"O'Neill."

"_Hi sir!"_

"Hey Carter what's up?" He asked as he took a sip from his second beer.

"_Not much. I wanted to now if you and the guys wanted to come over tonight maybe watch a movie and order pizza. I was going to invite Pete so you could meet him."_

"Pete?"

Chubby turned around at the sound of his name and noticed that it was the general that spoke it. Figuring that it was a different Pete he turned back to the TV in the corner and continued to watch the game.

"_Yeah, I was going to call him a little later. I bet he is at the bar so I wanted to give him sometime to relax."_

"All right Carter. I'll be there in about 15 minutes." Jack agreed figuring he was going to have to meet this Pete in person sometime why not do it tonight he was already in a bad mood couldn't make it much worst.

"_All right see you then sir."_ Sam said before she hung up.

Jack sighed as he got up from the bar and paid the bar tender for the drinks. He said goodbye to the other man at the bar and chubby wished him luck.

* * *

Please review : ) i need to know. 


	2. I know you!

**I know you!**

Sorry it has taken me so long! I'm sorry I made Jack so open but I had to have him express himself early. I hope you like this next part. It's short though. Well here it goes…

He sat there watching the home basketball team, the Denver Nuggets, play the Detroit Pistons. Of course the home team was losing. Not much change there.

Detective Pete Shanahan turned back to the bar and asked for another beer while he sat there cradling his first beer.

'I shouldn't be drinking. I told Sam I would be there in an hour.' Pete thought to himself.

His thoughts slowly drifted to his previous conversation with the general. Then it hit him.

'Could that be the same general Sam always was talking about?' Pete thought. He grew furious at the thought of that general being the one his fiancé was in love with. 'That's not true. I don't know if she loves him. But what if that really is the same general?' Pete's thoughts were interrupted by the bartender.

"Excuse me sir. Are you alright?" The bartender asked as he processed to wipe down the counter. He had noticed Chubby staring into space and was beginning to worry if he was going to be all right.

"Huh…um…yeah I'm fine. Can I ask you a question though?" The bartender nodded and went back scrubbing. "That guy I was talking to before. He was a general. What was his name?"

"That's easy sir. Everyone knows General Jack O'Neill!" The bartender told Pete.

O'Neill. That sounded so familiar.

"In fact he was allowed back in here just a couple months ago after getting kicked out with his two friends, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Colonel Samantha Carter, about four years ago."

His fears were confirmed when the bartender mentioned Sam's name. Without paying for his two beers he had drunk, Pete ran out of O'Malley's to his car and had it in drive before he had closed the door of his car all the way.


	3. Where did you learn to do that?

**Where did you learn to do that?**

Sorry it has taken me so long. Between school, homework and other things I just can't think of things to write and time to write them. Well onto the next part…

* * *

Sam pressed the play button on her stereo and a song she had never heard before began to play. 'Cassie must have left it here.' She thought to herself. She continued to clean her house as Usher sang.

'_Cause I'm so caught up_

_Got me feelin' it _

_Caught up_

_I'm losing control _

_This girl's got a hold on me _

Jack watched through Sam's window as his 2IC danced around her living room. He had to admit, she was good, really good. He could have stood there forever and just watch her if it wasn't for the cold. Jack O'Neill had knocked on her door a couple of minutes before but she had the music up so loud even he could hear it! He decided to let himself in

Sam did one more twirl and the next thing she knew she was face to face with her CO.

"Sir!" She cried as she turned a deep shade of red. "Um…I was just…listening to…"

"Usher." Jack supplied.

"Excuse me?"

"Usher. The guy singing. I was with Cassie when she bought the same CD. She kept on saying how great his voice was and all about his…good looks. Made me listen to the CD all the way home!"

Sam smiled. "Sounds just like her. Uh…do you want something to drink sir?"

"Sure, do you have any Guinness?"

"You know I wouldn't invite you over General and not have a large supply of beer handy!" Sam grinned and Jack smiled back.

"Of course!"

Sam started off to her kitchen to get the drinks and Jack called after her.

"So how did you learn to dance like that?"

She once again turned a shade of red.

Sam returned a minute later with two beers. She handed one to Jack and then sat next to him on her couch. Jack thanked her and took a swig. He sat the glass on her coffee table and turned to her.

"Carter…Sam, we need to talk."

* * *

Ok knowing me it will probably be another week but I will try and write ASAP! Sorry about the short chapter.Smile! 


	4. YOU!

**YOU!**

Ok so it is like 2 weeks later. Threads has already passed (just pretend for the sake of this story that Kerry was never born!) and I have writers block so this is just a short chapter to remind you of what is happening and what will happen!

* * *

"Carter…Sam, we need to talk."

Sam nodded and set down her own beer.

"Alright…you know that I don't like to talk much so I am just going to say what is on my mind." He glanced up at her and she smiled reassuringly. "I can't live like this anymore! I can't pretend that I am happy about you marrying another man. I can't pretend that I don't worry about seeing you hurt and I certainly can't pretend that I don't love you because I love you! More than life it's self! I will always love you Samantha Carter and nothing will change that."

She was shocked to say the least. Sam quickly stood up and made her way to her window. "Why didn't you tell me this before?" She practically yelled. "Why didn't you tell me how you felt when I showed you the ring? Then would have been the perfect time!"

"I wanted you to be happy. I wasn't sure how you felt about me." He tried to keep eye contact. To show that he wasn't going to back down but it seemed almost impossible.

"Jack," She said, her voice much softer then a minute ago, "you know I will always—."

Pete almost knocked the door off its hinges as he came storming into the house.

"You self-righteous, self-centered son-of-a-!"

"Pete what the he are you doing!" Sam yelled at her fiancé.

"That's PETE!" Jack yelled pointing a finger madly at Pete.

"Pete will you please calm down!"

"No Sam I won't calm down until this guy is out of here!" Pete yelled again.

"Pete, Jack is one of my best friends and he hasn't been going around her yelling out horrible names to you so I suggest you leave!"

"Sam I'm your fiancé you can't kick me out! And since when are you guys on first names?"

Pete Shannahan yelled once more.

"Pete get out or I could have you arrested for trespassing!" Sam yelled back at him but Pete didn't make a move.

"I think the lady asked for you to leave." Jack said trying to be as polite as possible.

Pete Shannahan rip out of his fiancés arms and charged at the man standing before him.


	5. Watch Out

**Watch Out**

Sorry it has taken sooo long. Your right, homework and other things don't take that long but I just got so caught up in reading all the great stories that I just kind of forgot to update. Sorry if I spell a lot of things wrong! My microsoft word is not working and I am horrible at spelling! So on with the story...

* * *

Pete Shannahan rip out of his fiancés arms and charged at the man standing before him.

Jack didn't anticipate the move and soon found himself pinned against the wall with an angry Pete holding his fist in front of him.

"Pete Shannahan don't you dare hit him or I'll..." Sam yelled at her fiancé.

"Or you'll what...? I don't think there is much to do Sam."

Sam's fist made contact with the side of Pete's head. He was on the floor in an instant.

"How about that Pete?" She asked his unconscious body. She looked over to Jack and noticed that he looked slightly purple in the face. "Are you alright sir?" She asked out of concern.

"I'm fine Carter." He managed to choke out as he rubbed his throat where Pete's arm had just been. "Well," he coughed, "that was...different."

"Listen, I'm am really really sorry about what Pete did. I never knew he could be that...that...well you get it. It was totally out of line but I can't feel that I am to blame for this."

"Carter you are the last one that should be blamed. It was his decision to come after me like that and personally I can't blame him for what he did. Carter I would do the exact same thing if I met someone who was in love with you and would do anything for you. Sam you have this way of making guys go crazy. Take Graham Simmons for example. He starts to go crazy when I tell him that you will be at a briefing. He goes around asking if his hair is fine and how he looks. All the men on base do that."

Sam blushed at Jack's comment. "Will you help me with him." Sam pointed to Pete. "I'm not sure what to do with him."

Both Sam and Jack moved Pete to her spare bedroom. Sam was sure he was going to be pissed when he wakes up but thats what he gets for threating the man she was in love with. Sam stopped where she stood. Jack turned to where she stood at the top of the steps.

"Carter is something wrong?"

Sam turned away from her thoughts and confronted the man standing in front of her. "What? Oh no, no everything is fine, I was just thinking."

Jack laughed. "Well I figured as much. You never stop thinking do you? What were you thinking about?"

"Do you really...love me?" She asked surprising herself with her direct question.

Jack looked up to her in surprise.

* * *

Sorry this is so short like all my other chapters. I can never seem to write long ones. Well the more you review the faster I write! 


	6. Pizza and Friends

**Pizza and Friends**

Ok so it's like a new record! A new chapter in two days! whoppee! Ok like the chapter before I don't have Microsoft word running so sorry if I spell anything rong. (hee hee thats a joke. rong wrong. never mind) ok on with the next part...REVIEW!

* * *

"Sam-" 

A sharp knock interrupted Jack but neither made a move to get it. The knock came again.

"Sam? Jack? I know you guys are here!" Dr. Daniel Jackson called from the other side of the heavy oak door.

"Yes Daniel we're her." Jack called before turning back to Sam. "Can we talk later?"

Sam nodded.

The General once again turned to the door but was greeted by on Doctor of Argheology carring several boxes of pizza and one alien Jaffa carring what seemed to be the whole Blockbuster collection.

"Talk about what later?" Daniel asked as he made his way to Sam's large kitchen.

"Uh...funding for the science department." Jack lied.

"Oh really. What kind of-"

"So what movies did you get T?" Jack interrupted before he would have to lie some more.

"I have gotten a wide varity of movies O'Neill as I am unsure of what DVD's you enjoy."

"Come on Teal'c. You should know what I like!" Jack feigned a hurt expression.

"You have an ever changing opinion O'Neill. For example: Two months ago you had set us all down to watch The Wizard of Oz claiming it was your favorite movie no matter how many times you have seen it. Not two days ago I asked if you wished to watchthe same movie. You replied, 'Nah, that's boring! Let's watch an action movie!' As you can see, your mind is ever changing O'Neill."

"Maybe changing the subject wasn't such a good idea." Jack grummbled.

Everyone laughed except for Teal'c who merely raised an eyebrow.

"So..." Daniel lifted a piece of pizza from his box to his mouth. "Where's Pete?"

Sam and Jack nervously looked at each other. Some how saying 'He's unconcessious in my spare bedroom' just didn't sound right.

"He's in Carter's spare bedroom unconcessious." Jack answered simply.

* * *

Ok unconcessious is probably spelled totally wrong but im to tired to look it up so oh well. **REVIEW!**


	7. HELP!

Ok I'm like totally messed up! I just uploaded the wrong thing so if you guys read the My Hero speech then sorry. It was a thing for English class. Of corse no one knew who Samantha Carter was!

Um... I have TOTAL writers block. I have this other story on my mind which I might upload but I'm not sure. If you guys have ANY ideas for the next chapter review please. You can read the My hero speech if you want! I already turned in the revised copy so if you have anything to say, like to change anything, than to bad! Yeah please help me with this story...it's dead! REVIEW AND HELP!

* * *

**My Hero Is…**

My hero is a colonel in the United States Air Force. A theoretical astrophysicist. And although she may just be a character made up for the benefit of the science fiction television show Stargate SG-1, Lieutenant Colonel Samantha Carter is still my hero. Brave, Intelligent, and caring, Sam is always putting others before herself. She is very modest and believes that she hasn't achieved all that she wants to achieve. In the popular Sci Fi show Sam and three other men make up the team known as SG-1. The team travels through a device called a Stargate to other world's light-years away.

One of the things that makes Samantha Carter my hero is her extreme intelligence. A theoretical astrophysicist, she explains the phenomena observed by astronomers like wormholes. She explores the universe in search of answers. The Colonel who graduated at the top of her class from the U.S. Air Force Academy now holds a Ph.D in quantum mechanics. She is also a plasma/particle physics expert. In the Sci-Fi television show Sam is earth's leading mind in wormhole theory. Sam has also studied nanotechnology at the Pentagon for a year. She has an in-depth knowledge of software systems. She is also an engineer. She designed the super computer that made the Stargate work and she has created a device known as a naquadah reactor. A naquadah reactor is a device similar to that of an atomic bomb, only more dangerous and more effective. Finally, Sam has medical knowledge and has assisted her friend and doctor, Janet Fraiser, with medical investigations.

Over the past eight years Sam has gone from the rank of captain in the United States Air Force to Lieutenant Colonel. Prior to this she spent two years working in the Pentagon trying to make the Stargate program a reality. From the first time she stepped into that briefing room under Cheyenne Mountain in Colorado Springs, Sam has proven herself a reliable and accomplished solider commenting to her superior officer Colonel Jack O'Neill, "Colonel, I logged over a hundred hours in enemy airspace during the Gulf War, is that tough enough for you? Or are we going to have to arm wrestle?" From that moment in time, Sam has been judged by what she can do not by her gender. My hero has also earned several medals for her heroic actions. She has gotten several Purple Hearts for the amount of times she has been wounded in action. Sam has also gotten the Air Medal for Heroism along with many other medals. Currently, Colonel Sam Carter is the highest ranking female officer in the SGC. She still works under the sarcastic and funny General Jack O'Neill's command. Recently she has taken command of her own three-man team and is a great leader.

Carter has saved the lives of her friends, teammates, and even the earth countless times. She has saved her friends and teammates from certain death may it be from enemy fire or torture. Because of her deep friendships and loyalty, Sam has made many friends and has built an extreme reliance on them. Over the past eight years Sam has learned to trust the two men on her team, Dr. Daniel Jackson and Teal'c, with her life along with the General. She relies on the people on her team as much as they depend on her. Sam has also come up with ingenious plans to save the earth may it be from aliens plotting to take over and enslave the human population to natural disasters like a meteor bound for earth. Sam would sacrifice herself for her friends and the safety of earth.

Sam spends her free time locked in her underground lab doing experiments instead of taking up Jack O'Neill's offers to go fishing at his fishless pond. Sam tends to be a workaholic although she sometimes works on her Indian Motorcycle or spends her time with her friends.

Although her personal relationship with others including her own family after the death of her mother, have always been "rocky" Samantha Carter still inspires me to be a better person. She has taught me that no matter how tough the situation you maybe in you always have to believe in yourself. Sam is very loving and caring. She is kind and loyal, especially to those she cares about. Sam has also inspires me to chase my dreams. She dreamed about being an astronaut and although she doesn't go to the moon she does something more spectacular. She travels to other planets light-years away. Carter is a respected as an officer and because of that many people I know want to join the armed forces including me. She has shown me the meaning of determination. Samantha Carter is the definition of a hero to me and many people worldwide.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	8. Ice Cream and a Movie

* * *

**Ice Cream and a Movie**

I am so sorry for the long wait! I truly am. With the final exams for school and the start of summer I guess I kind of forgot. I know that is not a good excuse but it's true. I would like to dedicate the rest of this story to StargateFan and candlewick866. They have both helped me so much and I am truly greatful. I am going to aplogize in advance for the cheesy chapter coming up...It is totally my fault. Please review...and please...lets keep the reviews happy! Ok on with the story...

* * *

If looks could kill Jack would have been a dead man. 

"He's WHAT?" Daniel practically screamed as he looked between Jack and Sam for some sort of answer. "What happened here before me and Teal'c arrived?"

"Nothing happened. Just a misunderstanding is all...drink?" Jack held up a can of beer offering it to Daniel.

"You're offering me a can of beer when you just told me Sam's fiancé is unconscious upstairs?"

"It's the only thing I can do at the moment Daniel. Now why don't you grab a piece of pizza. Sit down on the that nice comfy chair right there and watch the movie Teal'c picked out." Jack pulled Daniel into the living room and set him down in the recliner before returning to the kitchen.

"I'm sorry Carter. I thought he would think it was a joke but you know Danny-boy and his sense of humor."

Sam could do nothing but smile. Even after this man practically told her best friend they knocked out her fiancé she still could smile. Maybe it was his O'Neill charm. All he had to do was smile his lopsided smile and tell some stupid joke and the women would come pouring after him. He could have any women he wanted so why was he still alone? Sure sometimes he could be a pain in the butt. He could act childish but he was caring. He knew how to still have fun which surprised her because of all the deaths he had witnessed or caused. Yes, this man, who over the years has become more than just a commanding officer and friend, was truly remarkable.

"So are you coming or are you just going to stare at me?"

"Huh? Oh sorry. Yes I'm coming just let me clean up and I"ll meet you guys in the living room." Jack nodded and walked back into the living where Teal'c and Daniel sat.

Sam quietly and quickly scrubbed down the marble counter top of her kitchen and grabbed herself a drink figuring the one she left on the coffee table when Pete arrived would be warm by now.

* * *

Sitting down in her usual seat by Jack, Sam grabbed a piece of her pizza and Turned to Teal'c.

"So Teal'c, which movie will we be watching tonight?" Jack asked before Sam had a chance.

"I have no preference as to what movie we watched." Teal'c said as he laid the movies out in front of Jack.

"I know! Lets watch Door to Door." Sam said smiling because she knew that Daniel would not want to watch it.

"Isn't that about a salesman?" He asked.

"Yes and it has your favorite actor in it Daniel."

"Really? Who?"

"Michael Shanks. You have to admit he looks a lot like you."

"Oh please he does not. There are so many differences. It's like saying Jack looks like Angus MacGyver."

Jack nearly chocked on his food. "Excuse me?"

"You have to admit that there are many similarities between both you and Michael Shanks and between both General O'Neill and MacGyver." Sam said between bits of her pizza.

"Are you talking about that guy with the mullet?" Jack asked.

"Yes and to be honest I had a crush on MacGyver when I was a kid. He could always build such cool things out of nothing. Not to mention, he was very handsome." Sam replied.

"That means you think that I am handsome because you said there was similarities!" Jack said grinning. Sam turned a bright shade of pink.

"I knew it! Don't deny it Carter. You think I'm hot!"

"Pick out a movie Teal'c and put it in fast."

"Don't change the subject Carter."

Several minutes later everyone was finally off the subject of look alikes and were focusing their attention on the movie Teal'c picked out, Pirates of the Carribean, which, surprisingly, none of them had seen even though it was an older movie.

"So give me the details." Daniel said interrupting the silence.

"Not now Daniel, it's right at the battle scene." Jack complained.

Daniel picked up the remote from the table and pressed the pause button. The base commander, 2IC of the base, and alien all looked up in surprise.

"Something fishy happened here and I want details."

"I think we have to tell him what happened." Sam whispered to Jack.

"Ok how about you tell him and...I'll get ice cream." He leaped up from the couch and was on his way to the kitchen before she could stop him.

Sam sighed and began, "Alright here is what happened. Pete is upstairs unconscious because I hit him but the only reason I hit him was because he was strangling th General. I have no idea why he was so pissed. I mean he had never met the General and I don't think Jack did anything to make Pete mad. Pete just didn't seem like himself. Maybe it's stress from work. He has been working on a tough case lately."

Jack returned with various cartons of ice cream and four spoons.

Seemingly satisfied with Sam's answer Daniel turned to the ice cream and dug in. Once again taking the remote and hitting play.

* * *

Please Review! Once again I am sorry for the **very** long hiatus. 


End file.
